


Let Me Love You

by FandomwhoreExtraordinaire



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU where Shiro doesn't disappear again, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mention of pre-kerberos relationship, SHEITH - Freeform, Sexual Tension, aren't i great at tags, seriously stop leaving him you big dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 06:38:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12053397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomwhoreExtraordinaire/pseuds/FandomwhoreExtraordinaire
Summary: One-Shot. Keith checks on Shiro cause he had a nightmare. Poor baby. Mention of Pre-Kerberos Sheith. Can they be together even though they've changed? Fluffy but sad. May add on to this but for now is a stand alone fic. Keith is 18.





	Let Me Love You

**Author's Note:**

> If u have the will, please review. I'm a whore for feedback.

               “Shiro!” Keith cried, flinging the covers off himself in his frenzy. The young man sat in his bed, drenched in sweat and tears. He wound his fingers in his dark locks, willing away the nightmares and sucking in heavy, fear sodden breaths.

                Keith kicked away the remaining sheets and swung his legs out of the bed touching his feet to the cool material of the ship’s floor, slowly pushing himself away from the edge of the bed and treading toward the door.

                His footsteps echoed off the walls starting as a soft patter but quickly turning to frantic thuds, stopping only as he stopped, frozen in fear. What if the nightmares were really memories and he pushed open this door to expose an empty room? What if he stepped across the threshold to be met with the perfectly made bed, unslept in?

                Keith tried to calm his heart, which pulled and yanked violently around his chest.

                “Just do it. You coward,” Keith whispered angrily before sharply swinging the door open.

                A warm light flooded into the hallway, spilling over Keith’s bare feet. A large figure lay in the bed, snoring deeply. Relief filled Keith as he walked over to the sleeping figure, his heart thumping furiously for a very different reason now.

                Shiro’s eyes fluttered softly in his sleep, his head nestled in the crook of his large arm, his soft white hair floating across his face. Keith sank to his knees next to Shiro, quietly watching him, thanking him for being alive, for being there, for not disappearing again.

                Settled by the sight of Shiro, Keith got up to go back to his room.

                “Keith?” The startled younger man spun around, his eyes locking on Shiro’s groggy face. Keith could feel the blood rush to his cheeks in embarrassment as Shiro’s calm grey eyes focused on him, the grog gone from them. Keith’s eyes flickered away from Shiro’s gaze.

                “I was just worried. Sorry, I’ll go.” Keith started to move toward the door, wanting more than anything to just turn around and run into his arms, to sink into that familiar body and pretend that Kerberos never happened and that the only thing they were worrying about was telling Shiro’s parents about their relationship. He wanted Shiro to touch him without that hesitance, like he thought he was even capable of hurting Keith.

                A cool metal grasp held Keith back. He turned toward Shiro, careful not to pull away from his robotic arm’s grasp. Shiro’s grey eyes burned with intensity, delving deep into Keith’s nervous gaze. The taller man moved closer, reaching his human hand up to brush back Keith’s unruly bangs.

                They didn’t speak, or move, or even breathe. They just stood there, thinking about all that could have been if after their goodbye kiss, there was one when Shiro returned. If the Kerberos mission was a success and Keith had stayed in school, would they be sneaking into Keith’s dorm after a night in the neighboring town? Would they crash on to Keith’s bed, blushing, because they were a little drunk but also because of each other’s closeness?

                Keith imagined his lips pressed against Shiro’s, moving up to graze his scar, down to bite softly at his ear. Keith imagined giving him the kiss he should have given him before. He didn’t though.

                Shiro broke their stillness, pulling away.

                “It’s late. You should get some sleep,” Shiro said. His voice slipped back into his standard mentor tone. Keith’s eyes blazed, not with anger or rejection but determination. He pushed past the larger man and crawled into bed, faced the wall, and willed his heart to steady.

                Shiro stared at the raven haired man in awe. This crazy, amazing boy was going to be the death of him. Shiro walked over to the bed and sighed heavily before slipping under the covers. Their shoulders rose in harmony. Shiro was tense with Keith so close, his filled out frame stiff next to Keith’s wiry one. He wanted to reach out and pull him to his body, to kiss his neck and feel the tickle of Keith’s hair against his nose. He didn’t though.

                Keith squeezed his eyes shut, so aware of how easy it would be to turn over and have his lips interlocked with Shiro’s. Shiro looked at the back of Keith’s head. Who was he to Keith? He didn’t know if they could be the way they were or even if they would want to be. He felt too old for the Keith he used to know, but the Keith he used to know didn’t exist anymore. And the Shiro that Keith used to know didn’t exist anymore. They had both changed, but maybe that was okay.

                “Keith?” Shiro whispered, his voice shaking. Keith turned to face the other man. Shiro’s eyes were shut. Keith’s heart raced and he wanted to soothe the pain written all over his face. He reached up a hand and stroked the lines of Shiro’s agony. Shiro relaxed beneath Keith’s hand, letting out a soft sigh. “You shouldn’t want me. I’m not the same person I was.” Keith tensed at Shiro’s words.

                “Neither am I,” he snapped. Shiro sighed again, this time with exasperation.

                “I’m broken Keith. I’m fucked up.” Shiro said more forcefully.

                “Shut up. Don’t talk like that. You’re not broken,” Keith insisted, the desperation making his voice crack. Shiro’s eye’s snapped open, full of pain and longing.

                “What if I hurt you?” His question was barely above a whisper.

                In an instant Keith was pressed up against Shiro, his lips seeking the other man’s. Shiro complied with only slight hesitation, threading the cool metal fingers of his robotic arm through Keith’s long hair. The two men sank into the kiss, trying to convey all of their need. They wrote out their love with their tongues. The room felt small and safe and so far away from Voltron or the Galra or anything else. They kissed like they’d never kiss again all while teasing each other with what would come.

                They broke only to breathe. Keith’s purple-y eyes glinted in the dim light. That was the best kiss he’d ever had. Granted it was only his second.

                “The only way you could hurt me is if you push me away. You don’t know what it was like to lose you. I can’t go through that again.” Keith said, “I-I love you.”

                Shiro gazed into those eyes he’d dreamt about every day during his year in captivity. Those eyes which were the first thing he saw when he woke up in Keith’s shack. He looked into those eyes and knew that if he had Keith, everything would be okay.

                “I love you too Keith.”   

**Author's Note:**

> I love these two dorks so much. They love each other so much and i just want them to be happy. Too bad I'm a sadistic fuck with too much power.


End file.
